


Safe and Warm

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode 1, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Season/Series 02, flangst, s02e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma visits Regina in her prison cell to find out why Regina cast the curse. Canon divergence that takes place during 'Broken'  (2x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Warm

“What do you want now?” Regina snapped. She was pacing the cell and she turned to Emma. Emma closed the cell door behind herself.

“We need to talk about this. The curse. Everything. Why did you do it?” Emma asked.

Regina brushed an invisible piece of lint off the sleeve of her blazer.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” Regina bit out. ”I’m dangerous.” Regina didn’t look up when she spoke.

“Bullshit, Regina. If you hurt me, Henry would never forgive you.”

“What makes you think I care about Henry?” Regina looked up into Emma’s eyes. Trying to intimidate her. Staring her down like prey.

“I see the way you look at him. I know Henry means a lot to you. You’d do anything to keep him safe.” She said it like there could be no dispute.

“Are you willing to bet your life on it?” Regina asked.

Emma could feel Regina’s eyes on her, pressuring her to look down. To submit. She didn’t. “Yes.” She paused. “If I doubted for a second that you wouldn’t move the earth to protect him, he wouldn’t still be with you. You love him Regina.” She spoke with less conviction now. “I think you just don’t know how to love very well.” Emma paused. “So, yes, Regina. I do bet my life on it. On you. And I’m not leaving until I get an explanation. Why did you cast the curse?”

Regina let out an empty chuckle. “I don’t think you have time for the whole story.”

“I got nowhere to be.” Emma slid down the wall to sit on the floor. “And you’re not going anywhere.”

“Alright.” Regina saw her position. She saw that she had nowhere else to go. But she felt a glimmer of hope from Emma Swan. Regina had heard that Emma could spot deceit from a mile away, but Regina considered herself to be fair at it as well. Growing up as her mother’s child made it a survival skill.  Emma was earnest in the way she spoke. Emma wouldn’t understand, but she would try. That was what was important.

“’ll start from the beginning.  I was out riding one day when I found-“ Regina cut herself off. “Let me start over. My mother found out that the King needed……”

\----------------------------------------------------

The room was cold now. Emma had left the station window open and the cold Maine air had blown in as night settled.

“I understand.“ Emma said. She was leaning on Regina’s shoulder. “I don’t agree.  I don’t forgive you. But I understand.”

Regina swallowed. The knot in her throat was threatening to become tears. Before this, she wasn’t ever sure if she understood her own actions. It helped to lay it all out. To see everything that had happened to her. The truth was that Regina didn’t agree either. She wasn’t sure if she could ever forgive herself. For the first time in her life, she understood.

“I’m sorry.” Regina choked out.

“I’m sorry too.” Emma said.

“I tried to kill your mother. I think I’m the one that should be sorry.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to-“ Emma cut herself off, frustrated. She had never been good with words or feelings. She saw in Regina’s eyes, though. Regina finally knew that someone understood.

Emma didn’t know what made her do it. She wasn’t even aware at first that she was leaning in for a kiss. As soon as she realized what was happening, she stopped. Closed her eyes. She didn’t want to make a pass at Regina. Not now. Not after what they’d just shared. Emma was just about to lean back and pretend it never happened when Regina sat forward. Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s.

It wasn’t the sort of kiss that Emma had imagined. It was soft and loving and Regina tasted like cheap hospital coffee. There was no sex. No heat apart from the puffs of warm breath between them.  

Emma finally broke the kiss when she felt it was time. She didn’t want to go back home just yet. It was dark out and cold. She’d have to face her parents at their apartment. Would she still stay at Mary Margaret’s? If she did, she’d still have to crawl into a cold and empty bed.

No. She’d stay here with Regina just a little longer. She’d lean her head on Regina’s shoulder. It was cold, so Regina pulled the scratchy blanket over them. Regina fell asleep first, curled up in Emma’s arms. Emma couldn’t have said exactly when she fell asleep, but she drifted off slowly, comfortable on the hard cell bed. Safe and warm under the scratchy wool blanket with Regina.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Here's a shameless plug for my writing tumblr.](http://purplegwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
